Broken Vows
by LaraHawke
Summary: Because some vows are meant to be broken. Levi x Petra oneshot. (P.S: I get all the pictures I use for cover images in tumblr. The credit goes to anyone who has drawn them) please read and review! even if you don't have an account, please leave a review!


**Broken Vows**

**Rivetra**

He was never heartless.

Many people depict him as that. His comrades do. Hanji does that to. He always hears them saying that he's heartless that even he began to believe that he was. But _she _proved them wrong.

Petra Ral reminded him that he wasn't.

She gave him something to own. Something to treasure. That something was her. She gave all her love to him. _Now she's gone._

She's gone.

And the dress he had Hanji make was rendered useless. He had meant to have her wear it on their wedding day. He remembers how Hanji used to complain about pricking her finger on the needles. He would just brush off these complaints. She owed him one, anyway. _Now the dress is complete._

The dress is complete.

He remembered Hanji's very triumphant smile when she had finished the dress. For the first time, he smiled. He would give it to her later as a surprise gift, he knew that Petra would love it. He had described it to Hanji as Petra had wanted it to be; simple but elegant, made with white satin cloth. Petra had wanted ruffles below, and Hanji appears to have done a good job to make it. _But he never knew the future._

He didn't know the future.

Or at least he didn't know what could happen next. Before they left for the walls, he had told her that he loves her. They do that every time there was an expedition. They wanted to make sure that they had at least said that to each other before they die, _if they would die. _He never expected it to be _their last._

It was their last.

That was their last goodbye. When he heard the familiar roar from the distance, he already had braced himself to find his squad dead. That _she _was dead. He flew past the other bodies with his eyes downcast. Then he saw her. Her beautiful self pinned in an awkward angle on the tree. Her beautiful face splattered with blood. Her smooth hair now caked with blood. _She's gone._

She's gone.

And he will never be complete. Taking revenge on the female titan would not make him complete. Nothing could make him complete. He was a lost cause. The only thing he ever had was gone. _Now he is heartless._

Now he is heartless.

Because she took his heart with her. When she died, his heart died with her. He stares at the dress and grips the bodice until his knuckles are as white as the dress. How pitiful does he look, sitting on the floor with tears in his eyes, broken and without a soul. _He had to let go._

He had to let go.

And when he did, there was a stain. A red stain of blood that came from his hand. He realizes that he had gripped the dress too hard that his nails bit down on his skin. _The stain is just like her, _he thought. The stain shall never be removed; faded but will always be there. _She would always be there._

She would always be there.

By his side. In his heart. In his mind. In his dreams. In his everything. She would always be there, just like she had promised. And she never breaks her promises. He looks at the dress once again, but this time it had someone to wear them. _She was beautiful._

She was beautiful.

Wearing the white gown that Hanji had hand-sewn. She looks so blooming and pure and beautiful. He imagined her walking down the aisle, and he was at the other end of it. _Nothing so beautiful and so pure would last for too long, not in this world, _he thought. The image disappears, _It was never meant to happen._

It was never meant to happen.

Living a happy and peaceful life with her was never meant to happen. Maybe in another life, it would've been possible. But not here, not now. Not when this world is cruel. He cries harder. He rips the dress apart. _It was never complete._

It was never complete.

It never was. Not without her wearing it, anyway. So he rips it apart. Hanji hears strange ripping noises coming from the room so she takes a peek. She saw Levi, with bloodied hands, standing above the torn-apart dress. Her heart breaks, not because Levi had wasted what she worked hard for, but because she is sad for her friend who still couldn't move on. She silently closes the door and cries. _The dress is now complete._

The dress is now complete.

For him, at least it was. His body wracks harder as he sobs even more. He didn't care if someone heard him. They had to know that he is human, right? He looks at his bloodied hands, and he swears he had heard her sweet voice saying,_ "I am here, Captain. I'll never leave you.". _But he knew some vows were meant to be broken. He knew that they were lies, _but he believed._

He believed.

He believed because he loves her. He believes because he trusts her. Petra knew it was hard to promise that to Levi, especially now that she is nothing but a wisp in the air. She saw everything. She saw him cry and rip the dress apart. She felt guilty. _She was causing him pain._

She was causing him pain.

And the pain felt so right. He wanted to feel the pain because it's the only reminder that he lives. The pain is the reason why he lives. Because that pain is _her. _She will be and would always be his everything. And he would live on, knowing that she will forever be there; by his side, in his heart, in his mind, and in his dreams.

_END._


End file.
